Ako si Philippines
by Sayorii-chii
Summary: Take a look at the life of a country in a geographically awkward position in terms of main culture. Then again she is a multicultural nation. Expect to learn about the country and people a little bit more. If not then you have more knowledge than I do. WARNING Obvious OC is the main character T for random stuff popping out. Cover was made by me.
1. Bio

**Country Information**  
Official Country Name: Republica ng Philippinas (Republic of the Philippines)  
Capital: Metro Manila, Luzon  
Largest City: Quezon City, Luzon  
Languages: Filipino, English, Spanish(optional), Arabic(optional)  
Government: Unitary presidential constitutional republic  
Current Leader: Benigno Aquino III

**Human Information**  
Human Name: Maria Gabriel Luzviminda D. Rizal  
Nickname[s]: Mari, Gabby, Margie, Mar-mar  
Age Appearance: 18-19  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 27, 1565 (Celebrated on June 12)

**About Them**

Personality: She has a cheerful, optimistic, energetic yet easygoing attitude. She is family oriented, frugal and resourceful. Due to her easygoing attitude, she can be quite lazy. Being late for almost everything, though she can be quite athletic. She can get jealous sometimes but gets over it at some point, she is not one to hold a grudge for she is the forgiving type. She is selfless,loyal and obedient to people she trusts, though she has trust issues. She can be quite the hothead when cranky.  
She is mischievous and sassy at times and quite the joker, but she makes sure she doesn't hurt anyone's feelings. She is rather naive but not as much as she used to be. She used to feel like she needed to act like the 'Maria Clara' Rizal visioned her to act in order to become a better country, but realized she can be a better country just the way she is.

Hobbies: Cooking, farming, gardening, playing different sports, taking selfies, watching dramas, GM (Group Messaging), reading manga and watching anime, listening to music.  
Vices:As a child she was much more hyper and hot headed. She was very courageous and rash, she acted rather tomboyish though she still is though not as much. She was very naive, trusting, and open minded causing Spain to colonize her.

During her time as a colony she developed colonial mentality causing her to become more timid, shy and obedient. She still had a kind heart and tried to look towards the bright side of things. She was a hard worker, waking up early in the morning to tend the fields. Though this caused a misunderstanding between her and Spain, calling her lazy as he saw her taking a nap after tending the fields which got her punished.  
As she grew up she slowly got her courage back. When Britain first occupied Manila, she started rebellions against Spain which he supported. Though she got her courage and fighting spirit back, she still couldn't trust anyone but her own people. Even after Britain left, she still continued to resist the Spaniards hold on her though she didn't do it at full force.

As she grew older she also grew more lady like though there were times when she would still act tomboyish. She smiled less in the last few years until she met Jose Rizal when he was a child. She was quite fond of him, often playing with him and his siblings. Her sisterly love for him turned into romantic love, as he grew up to one day create equality between her and Spain. His devotion to her made her heart flutter at the thought. She wasn't familiar with it, but it brought back her cheerful attitude. Though her relationship with Spain didn't improve, because he was always against Rizal. When Spain shot Rizal, she was enraged and started her revolution.

She was very heart broken and very mad and swore to finally gain her freedom and end the sufferings of her people. When her boss Emilio Aguinaldo introduced her to America and said he would help gain her independence, she once more trusted them without a single doubt in her mind. When they won she was very ecstatic for the very first time in a long time after her declaration of independence from Spain. Though she was a bit sad that they never did become friends despite everything he had done.

When she found out about the Treaty of Paris, she was once again betrayed. She fought hard to regain her freedom, but in the end she gave us as she suffered too much casualties to continue the fight. She lost. She was depressed and angry half the time when she was under America, her eyes blank. Though she still wanted freedom, she always pestered him to give him her freedom. He finally gave in at some point and started the common wealth program to train her to become a self sufficient and independent nation. This made her become more optimistic and cheerful, and soon she trusted and warmed up to America. There was a point during WWI where they paused the common wealth program and she decided to support him. During WWII she was at one of her worst states. She was in complete pain, anguish and despair at that time slowly loosing her will power though she fought back as much as she could.  
She slowly healed after the war turning back to her old self.  
Virtues: She is loyal, kindhearted (most of the time), selfless, caring, and devoted to what she does. (most of the time)  
Likes: The Media, Cute things, Food (specifically Mangoes), Good company, Dramas, Sports (boxing etc.), Making people happy, Cooking, Joking around, Playing match maker.  
Dislikes: Her house being dirty, People fighting for the wrong reasons, Being called short; a maid etc, her flaws, not being able to trust anyone completely, not being able to move on, Sadness, People suffering because of her.  
Fears: Losing all her friends and family, being all alone for a very long time, Making mistakes that causes innocent people to lose their lives.  
Extras: -There are these two siblings who take turns visiting her for a certain season of the year, The southwest monsoon known as 'Hagbat' who is rather neutral and the northeast monsoon known as 'Amihan' who is bipolar at times.  
- She likes to play cupid as a distraction to her own broken heart. Often teaming up with Indonesia and France.

**Physical Attributes**  
Blood Type: O  
Height: 5'0 (152 cm)  
Body: Slim petite figure.  
Hair: Long, wavy, and messy ebony brown.  
Eyes: Ebony brown  
Accent: Confuses 'P' for 'F' and b for v sometimes.  
Outfit (Military): Camouflage green jacket and pants, with a matching cap. Black boots and undershirt.  
Outfit (Casual): A simple shirt and shorts. She also wears a yellow baro and a blue saya and red bakya slippers.  
Outfit (Other[s]): For formal occasions, a Maria Clara or Filipinana.  
Tattoos: Had many traditional tattoos from many different tribes such as the Kalinga and Pintados; but was removed during the colonial period upsetting her greatly.  
Piercings: Her ears.  
Jewelry: She managed to keep jewelry from her precolonial period but never uses it. She usually wears a cross given by Spain. She wears a pearl choker for special occasions.  
Anything on their body that represents something in your country?: Her messy hair represents the many islands scattered all over the archipelago.

**Family and Foreign Relationships**  
Ancestor(s): The Negroid and Malay tribes that first reached the islands.  
Family: Namyan kingdom being her mother figure. The other Kingdoms such as the Tondo Kingdom, Cebu Rajanate and Sulu Rajanate were all her aunts and uncles whom she calls 'tita and titos' respectively.  
She considers the descendants of the Austronesian and Malay races to be her siblings such as Indonesia and Malaysia.  
Friends: She has many friends whom she also considers siblings on a friendly basis rather by blood.  
Rivals: She has none but is to Mexico as a boxing rival, China as her main rival over Spratly. But has non as she only wants to be at peace with everyone.  
Pets: She has many pets such a Tarsier that usually hides in her messy hair. A few askals who act as guard dogs, some cats who keeps a eye on rodents. A few farm animals such as ducks, chickens, cows, pigs and a carabao whom she calls 'Hari'.  
Enemies: She has none though her boss declares China as an enemy but she personally doesn't.  
Potential Love Interest: None as she swore her love would only be for her people. Though she fell for one of her national heroes.  
Foreign Relationships: -

**Brief History**  
Past Caretakers: Namayan, Spain, Britain(briefly), America, and Japan(held prisoner)  
History:  
Philippines was born at some point in 1400 at least 121 years before Ferdinand Magellan came to the islands. At that time most people gave her different names but she never had an official name as a whole country until the colonial period. There were many kingdom personifications such as Tondo, Maguindanao, Cebu etc. Some survived and are still living today under the same name, some have their names respelled.(ex. Maynila - Manila)

1542  
- Spanish expedition claims the islands and names them the Philippines after the heir to the Spanish throne.  
1890s  
- Beginnings of insurrection against Spanish rule.  
1898  
- During the Spanish-American War, the US navy destroys the Spanish fleet in Manila Bay. Spain cedes the Philippines to the US under the Treaty of Paris in December. The US proclaims military rule.  
1901  
- Leader of insurgents, Emilio Aguinaldo, is captured.  
1902  
- US civil government replaces military rule.  
1907  
- A Philippine assembly is inaugurated.  
1935  
- A plebiscite approves the establishment of the Commonwealth of the Philippines. Manuel Quezon is the first president. The Philippines is promised full independence within 10 years.  
1941  
- Japan attacks the Philippines by air and invades two weeks later.  
1944  
- US forces retake the islands.  
1946  
- The islands are granted full independence and renamed the Republic of the Philippines.  
1947  
- The US is awarded military bases on the islands.  
1951  
- Peace treaty signed with Japan. The Philippines eventually receive $800m in reparations payments.  
1965  
- Ferdinand Marcos becomes president.  
1969  
- Marcos is re-elected amidst allegations of electoral fraud. Marcos supports the US policy in Vietnam. There are protests against this. Muslim separatists in the south of the country also begin their campaign of guerrilla war.  
1972  
- Marcos declares martial law. The parliament is suspended, opposition politicians are arrested, censorship is imposed.  
1973  
- A new constitution gives Marcos absolute powers.  
1977  
- Opposition leader Benigno Aquino is sentenced to death. Marcos delays the execution.  
1980  
- Aquino allowed to travel to the US for medical treatment.  
1981  
- Martial law is lifted. Marcos wins presidential elections.  
1983  
- Aquino returns to the Philippines, but is shot dead as he leaves his plane. The military is blamed for the murder.  
1986  
- Presidential elections see Marcos opposed by Aquino's widow, Corazon. Marcos declares himself the winner, but Aquino disputes the result. There are mass protests, dubbed "people power", in Manila. The military withdraws its support for Marcos, who flees to Hawaii. The new government claims Marcos had looted billions of dollars during his time in power.  
1990  
- Military officials are convicted of the murder of Benigno Aquino.  
1991  
- The US abandons Clark Air Base after a volcanic eruption smothers it with ash.  
1992  
- Aquino's defence minister, Fidel Ramos, wins presidency. The US closes Subic Bay Naval Station.  
1996  
- Peace agreement reached with Muslim separatist group, the Moro National Liberation Front. Another group, the Moro Islamic Liberation Front (MILF), carries on its campaign.  
1998  
- Joseph Estrada elected president.  
2000 November  
- Impeachment proceedings start against President Estrada on allegations of corruption, betrayal of public trust, and violation of the constitution.  
2001 January  
- Suspension of impeachment causes mass street protests. The military withdraws its support and President Estrada stands down on 20 January, still proclaiming his innocence. His vice-president, Gloria Arroyo, is sworn in as president.  
2010 June  
- Benigno "Noynoy" Aquino becomes president.


	2. Chapter 1 Cleverbot and I

Philippines: Bold

Cleverbot: Underlined

* * *

It was another busy day for the personification of the Philippines, Maria Gabriela Luzviminda D. Rizal. Island disputes, terrorism, OFW's in dangerous situations, scams, scandals, murder, rebuilding and so on. The list kept piling up she felt like she wanted to collapse, but if this is what it is meant to be free then so be it.

She went to the computer so she can fix yet another problem that dawned just recently. Paper work? Nope. Research? If you count on searching for the word 'cleverbot' and doing this from a American's request then yes.

You see the personification of the United States, Alfred F. Jones bothered her for some time. Screw that he bothered her for a MONTH. So giving into his demands she prayed it wouldn't be like the 'scary maze game' or 'slender man'.

She continued this supposed task and soon she searched up the website ' .com'. The website appeared with out delay and she read all the words on the page.

'Looks like I'm supposed to ask it stuff or something'

She then typed in:

**Hi i'm Philippines.**  
Saan sa philippines?  
**I'm currently in Manila and why do you know Tagalog?**  
No.  
**No? What do you mean by no?**  
Si.  
**Are you trolling me?**  
Do you even know what that means?  
**Yes**  
Well what does it mean?  
**It means you are trying to mess around with my head and make a joke out of me.**  
Lol in what language?

**In the language of the internet.**  
How is it there?  
**Dunno. The internet is really deep.**  
Totally made up. A figment and a delusion.  
**Well explain how you are in one place then you get to the weird place the next.**  
During my conception.

_'Too much deep words gotta ask something simple.' _Philippines thought

**Do you like mangoes.**  
Yes.  
**Cool. Me too.**  
What Is Your Favourite Anime?  
**Naruto until it became retarded.**  
I don't like Naruto. Naruto is stupid.  
**Yeah. It was kinda epic at first but then it just turned into trash**.  
That's funny. I keep washing my soul, but the stains don't go away.  
**You know magic?**  
**Totally. I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm kinda bad at Potions, decent at DADA, and a member of the DA**.  
**Ok... I've never been to Hogwarts but I have a friend who goes there. Too bad he's turning rusty.**  
I'm telling you now  
**What?**  
Are you for real?  
**Yes... Why.**  
You are talking weird.  
**You were lying to me. Weren't you?**  
Where are you?  
**In the Philippines.**  
Where in the philippines?  
**In the capital. Manila.**  
Can we meet in rizal?  
**I'm pretty busy since my boss keep's screwing up alot and can't be trusted alone.**  
I am HUMAN, you are a computer.  
**Oh really?**  
Yes.  
**Then where were you born.**  
I was born in Usulutan  
**Your a Salvadorian?**  
You don't believe me?  
**No it's not that.**  
So what is it?  
**I'm just tired is all.**  
What's wrong, Emily?  
**My name is Maria and I'm tired from working so much.**  
Yay! You remembered!  
**Remembered what?**  
Remembered my age!  
**What- I don't know you're age!? I just said my name and why I'm tired.**  
That wasn't me.  
**Then who was it?**  
Someone else, I don't know.  
**Okay Alfred. Is that you?**  
What?  
**Alfred F. Jones quit stressing me.**  
Why?  
**Because I'm tired and I have a lot of things to do. And you won't stop bothering me!**  
Then go!  
**Fine!**  
Ok.

Philippines quickly closed her computer, had dinner, prayed to God that she won't end up killing America and had a dreamless slumber that night.

* * *

_The next day~_

Philippines was in America today. For good reasons. One was to help clean America's house, for the nineteenth time this month. And to teach him another lesson. She got out of the cab and entered America's home. She looked around to see it looked like shit. Again.

"And I just helped him out last week." the Filipina sighed and entered the big house.

And on that day, no one in the neighborhood didn't have a nightmare. Except Russia on a short visit in America, having sweet dreams. For him.

* * *

**Author: Yeah the first chapter. Phili is kinda blunt and cranky when she has too much weight on her shoulders to carry. So thanks for reading. Please review if you have a suggestion of what the next chapter should be about.**

**Paalam! **


	3. Chapter 2 Chibilippines: Ako si Tawalisi

**WARNING!: This is historically INACCURATE. It is just pure fiction with some historical elements.**

**Forgot to mention the disclaimers D: last chapters.**

* * *

_"In a faraway land unknown to the world, there ruled a man named King Dalisay who ruled over the Namayan Kingdom. He had two children. A boy and girl. _

_The boy was weak, a coward, and was sick almost all the time. The girl on the other hand was the complete opposite. She was a brave, strong, and fearless. _

_As her father aged she pleaded her father to allow her to lead his great army against the enemies surrounding the kingdom. Seeing he had no other choice, he agreed and lead she led his army to many wars. All were won victoriously._

_She soon built her army composed of noble women, slave girls, and captive slaves. Soon her father passed away and inherited the throne to the princess. She soon waged many wars and fought neighboring kingdoms and expanded her kingdom greatly._

_She conquered almost all of northern Luzon as far as Aparri, Cagayan. She became very wealthy and famous all through out Asia as 'The Amazon Queen'. Though she was very ruthless in the battle field, she is a very hospitable and wise ruler. She soon renamed her kingdom Tawalisi. And her name was-"_

"PRINCESS URDUJA~" chimed a little three year old.

"Sigh. Anak* didn't I tell you to let me finish? And wasn't it rude to talk while others are talking?" a woman in her thirties scolded.

" I know mama. But it's my favorite part! Ate Urduja is so~ cool!" she said as her eyes sparkled. Her mother then playfully huffed her cheeks.

"So your mamas not?" she pouted making the child shake her head.

"NO! No! My mamas always going to be NO.1 always." the girl said frantically waving her hands around. The mother of the panicking child giggled and hugged her daughter lovingly.

The Mother has long wavy ebony hair reaching her thighs, same colored almond eyes and sun kissed skin. She wore a red long sleeved shirt called a Barot with a malong** worn like a sash with many colorful patterns. The same colored skirt or saya as they called it. The child had the same features of her mother. Long wavy hair, tanned skin, almond eyes and wore the same type of clothing but in purple color.

They continued to enjoy each others company until a alipn*** came in.

"Milady Namayan****. The traders from China have come." he informed the mother.

Her smile wavered a bit, but returned not as cheerful as the last. She then excused the alipin and turned to the little girl who was jumping with glee.

"Exited to see kuya***** China again?" the mother asked and the girl responded gleefully.

"OPO!****** I'm super excited!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room leaving the woman behind. She only shook her head at the girls' sudden out burst.

'_She must really feel close to him hm?'_ Namayan thought to herself.

* * *

The little daughter of Namayan ran to the shore as fast as she could. It was months since she last saw him. The one who would barter herbs, silk and porcelain for gold, jars and spices. Though he always came for the purpose of business, he always had a thing or two to teach. He was like a big brother to her. He _was_ a big brother to her.

She continued to run to her destination, ducking from obstacles such as people, animals, buildings, and stuff from the ground. She would take note to apologies to the people she bumped into later on.

She finally reached her destination after what seemed like forever. She gasped for air for she was out breath and her feet ached because she tripped on her way here, _A lot_.

She then looked up at the great big ships that could easily tear apart the small banka******* one the natives make. Men carefully unload the trading goods off the ship. She saw many men with the same features of ebony hair, yellowish white skin and wore clothes different from theirs.

She kept looking for him and started to grow weary. _'What if he didn't come with them?'_ she thought sadly but then she saw him. She dashed again dodging the merchants and locals. When his figure grew closer she started to call out his name "CHINA!". The said man turned to the direction of the source of the voice and he beamed.

"Ma-I********!" he called back as he open his arms out. The little girl jumped into his open arms and catches her. They stay still for awhile until he puts her back down.

"I missed you Kuya China!" she said making the Chinese man smile. Finally! Someone treats him like a bid brother!

"I missed you too Ma-I! Hows your weaving aru?" he asks and she giggles. She always found the arus in the end of his sentences funny.

"I'm improving. But it's still not as pretty as mama's" she said pouting slightly. The Chinese man just gave out a laugh and pats her head.

"You'll improve. Your still very young after all, your body is still small." he said this just upsets her even more.

"But I never grow! I've been this young for fifty years now! All my old playmates have families now." she said sadly.

"Well at least you haven't been around for about _two thousand_ years." he said emphasizing two thousand. She only stood there in awkwardness. _'He doesn't look old AT ALL'_ she thought to herself. He sighed heavily at her reaction. She either didn't believe him of couldn't comprehend it.

"Anyway I want to introduce someone to you!" he said which made he eyes shimmer with excitement.

"Who? Is it a girl or boy? Is s/he like us? What's s/he name? Are you siblings? How old is s/she? etc. etc. etc." questions kept flooding out of the curious girls mouth until the Chinese man made her stop.

"I'm going to let _him _explain. Okay?" he said as the girl nodded her head rapidly. And so they went back to the village.

* * *

**Yes a little cliff hanger for you~ So were going to stay in the 'Prehistoric!Philippines arc.' learn little facts and figures about our past. I'll be sure to give you references to them ;D. If you have your own please feel free to share them~ But I'll have to double check first because I want to see it for my self and make sure it ain't a prank! D:**

**Anyway, check out a fic called 'It's MORE Fun with the Philippines' by astralblast for small facts about the Philippines.**

**Translations**

**_Anak*_- Child**

**_Malong**_- A type of traditional tube cloth. Equivalent to the sarong of Malaysia, Indonesia, and Brunei. Mostly common in Mindanao.**

**_Alipn***_- Servant or slave.**

**_Namayan****_- An Ancient kingdom located near Manila bay and flourishing trading center of the Prehistoric Philippines. (I made a Namayan OC acting as Phili's mother. I'll explain why in a few)**

_**Kuya*******_** - Big brother. It is also an honorific here when a person is older than you. Kinda like 'Sempai' in Japanese. I think this is also practiced in other parts of South East Asia?**

_**Opo******- **_**Or Po means yes in a polite respectful manner ((fun OC fact: Phili tends to use this as a verbal tic at times))**

**_Banka_******* - A type of small boat used for fishing here.**

**_Ma-I_********- What China called Philippines back when the country was still composed of small 'Barangays' or Tribes.**

**Welp time for explaining.**

**The Story of the beginning is just a summary of 'Princess Urduja' the amazon queen of 'Tawalisi' and that's what we'll be calling Prehistoric Phili right now. **

**So heres the thing.**

**I revamped the story to give my story more sense and depth. Namayan is the main source of trade of the precolonial times so it would make sense for her to be Phili's mother.  
**

**Now if you know this doujin in deviantart called 'Maaf' (Indonesia OC centric) Prehistoric Philippines was called 'Tawalisi'. Then I read another one made by the same author called 'Yang Teresang' she had a Namayan OC but I made my own as you can see.**

**Now what I changed in the story of Princess Urduja was the Kingdom King Dalisay ruled. In the original story, Tawalisi was the Kingdom he ruled over, NOT Namayan. And Princess Urduja just expanded. William Henry Scott belived this is just pure fiction for the true geographical coordination and information on Princess Urduja and Tawalisi is very vague as Ibn Battuta didn't write about the said kingdom in more depth. I'm personally conflicted honestly. Legends can be real or pure fiction. But unless there's more light shed on this, i'll be Swiss and stay neuteral.**

**That ends the rant. More details next chapter. Please review or PM if you got questions okay?**


End file.
